Repeaters, distributed antenna systems, and similar systems are communications systems that are used to extend coverage into areas where the RF penetration from base stations (BTS) is limited or not present. Those areas might be inside buildings, in tunnels, shadowed areas that are behind mountains, underground train systems, and various other isolated areas. Generally, applications for such communications systems are for situations where the repeater or distributed antenna system is immobile and is mounted in a location. That is, it is a fixed installation. In other applications, the area that has limited signal penetration of the RF signals is mobile. That is, the repeater or distributed antenna system is mobile and is installed in a moving or mobile system such as a train, a ship, a car, a bus or an airplane.
A configuration for a mobile communication system, such as a repeater or a distributed antenna system (DAS system) typically has various configuration parameters or operational settings that include, for example, filter definitions (Start and Stop frequency or center frequency and bandwidth, filter type), gain settings and/or set power level settings for each filter section, modem or communication settings, and general operational settings (On/Off).
In mobile applications, the areas that the moving system is travelling through might not allow the system to keep the same configuration or configuration parameters for proper operation. For example, as a vehicle, such as a train or bus, moves from one cellular coverage area to another, the established frequency subbands and standards available for network communication may change. Various other operational conditions may change as well. It would be desirable for a mobile communication system or other mobile RF transmission system to accommodate these changes.